Savior (Holy Name)
Order of Saviors: Millennia ago, the Order of Saviors sacrificed themselves to stop a powerful Darkness from engulfing the entire world. In their act of mass self-sacrifice, the Order won the day and the Darkness was obliterated, but the cost was high. Every last Savior Adept died in that ancient battle. Or did they? AKA: The Great Hope Saviors are unsuitable for player's characters. They are phantom beings who exist far out in the unknown and show themselves only when intervening for the sake of the Good Guys. Savior powers will simply be the ability to show up without transport, invisibility, immateriality, the ability to pass through enemy attacks while still fighting, and shinning Arcane Armor and weapons. Storytellers remember, Saviors are not seen often, they only show up in truly dire circumstances. Most Adepts live and die without ever actually seeing one up close. '' Facts: -Little is remembered of the Savior Adepts in modern times. Adepts across the world still hear stories of them, and there is a collective memory of their heroic deeds, but exactly what they could do or how they were organized is lost to time. -Saviors were said to be an Order of powerful heroes who stood for justice and light. -Saviors were said to posses powers based on the concept of Hope, and that they could channel it into powers that uplifted all around them. -Saviors were completely devoid of real fear - even in the darkest of nights, when all hope was lost, the Saviors never wavered in their faith. Such was the power of their Hope. -The story of the Saviors was never written down in scripture at their own request. Adepts throughout history know of their involvement in the Great Flood only because of the work of Essenes and Philosopher Adepts. -Like Hope itself, the Saviors are both immaterial and ephemeral, yet real. They can transition back and forth between the two states like phantoms, appearing from no where, attacking with solid weapons, then disappearing. Attacks on them, especially projectiles and weapons, are said to pass right through them, as if the Adepts were made of smoke? -Mysterious 'ghost lights' or dancing lights of multi-colors are often heralds of the sudden appearance of the Saviors. These lights have been reported consistently by other Adepts hours or even days in advance of the Saviors coming to the rescue. Hope Lost Or Reborn?: Throughout history there have been sightings, almost all of them taking place on the other side of the Veil, of powerful Adepts encountered by wandering Squads. Sometimes met superficially while on the road, more often then not the strange Adepts come to the rescue of beleaguered Adepts who are outnumbered and surrounded. In all reported cases the unknown Adepts display strange powers and disappear once the threat is eliminated, vanishing into the otherness just as suddenly as they had appeared. It has always been held by some that the sightings of these unknown Adepts are actually surviving members of the Order of Saviors, alive today and operating in the space just beyond the Veil. Why they are headquartered, how they are recruiting (if they are recruiting at all) is, to date, unknown. They do not interact much with other Adepts, merely appearing suddenly to deliver a decisive strike against the Darkness, then vanishing like ghosts, leaving only craters and dead monsters to prove they were ever there at all. Phantoms of Hope: To stand against the Darkness requires many things, especially courage and willpower. But Hope is also needed, and the Order of Saviors bring hope to all the world the best way they know - by becoming heroes of mythical qualities. Whatever happened to the Order that day thousands of years ago when they crossed over the Veil, it changed them fundamentally, allowing them to access powers and mysteries deeper and deeper into the Aspect of their Order. The Saviors of today are living Phantoms of Hope, who appear in a ''Phantom Form'''' that unnerves even their allies. Composed of a whitish-smokey ether, the Saviors in their Phantom Forms posses smoldering eyes that glow with phosphorescent light and skin that radiates a mild glow. Armed with arcane guns and swords that ignite with ghostly flames and deal aggravated damage, they speak little, usually letting their presence and physical mannerisms alone say enough about their intentions. The Messiah: When Christ returns again, supposedly He will return to Earth at the head of an army of Savior Adepts - the entire Order united once more. Because of this, sightings of Saviors usually pick up whenever somebody decrees that the end of the world is night. Obviously, much of these supposed sightings are hype or hysteria, but some Adepts wonder if perhaps there might actually be something to the reports. If the Saviors are somehow involved in the End Times, perhaps they work behind the scenes to ensure the day of judgement doesn't come until the designated time? Could the supposed sightings actually be of Saviors working to ensure events don't occur ahead of schedule? References: -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messiah -http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/John-117 -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/Judaism/messiah.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dEh25pduQ8&list=WL&index=77 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvEv_lgafLk&list=WL&index=78 Video: Category:God